This invention relates to a method for enhancing an incomplete, limited bandwidth picture generated by an image sensor, and an apparatus for carrying out the method. It is known that a thermal imaging camera produces an image for a picture display device which is incomplete as compared to that obtained with a conventional television system. Further, the image is limited in bandwidth since, in a relevant section of the image, only every other line contains recorded information. The lines reproduced between these information-containing lines are absent; that is, they are black or blanked. Such a picture is very annoying to the observer.
It is an object of the present invention to furnish a method and apparatus for improving such a picture by providing a full image with information in every line.